


I know what you're thinking

by BrainEmpty_onlySakusaPecs



Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Atsumu is THIRSTY, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Hero!Sakusa, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, This Is STUPID, Villain!Atsumu, heh, i am talking in the tags, i wrote this instead of doing my school work, oh no, this is going down in flames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainEmpty_onlySakusaPecs/pseuds/BrainEmpty_onlySakusaPecs
Summary: A top tier hero, Dr. Clean is tired of this villain that lives above an onigiri shop
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167680
Kudos: 31





	I know what you're thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of SakuAtsu Fluff Week

Kiyoo—Dr. Clean, the top hero of Jackals corporation, loves his job. The pay is sufficient, he helps keep the world safe, he use his powers to good use. There’s only one thing that makes his line of work…

_Insufferable_

_Exhausting_

_Frustrating_

Today he gets a call to the lair of his archnemesis The Masked Fox, an evil genius, a mad scientist, creator of malevolence. More like creator of all Kiyoom—Dr. Clean’s migraines. He gets weekly missions to “deal” with him. The thing is, Dr. Clean doesn’t even have to do anything. He listens to the Masked Fox’s evil plan than confiscates his -inators. His plans aren’t even ‘evil’. He’s just like a comical Disney villain, not much of a threat if you ask me. The most sinister thing he’s done is not pay his tab on that restaurant.

* * *

Dr. Clean arrives at the restaurant where the Masked fox’s hide out it on top of. He greets the grey haired owner of Onigiri Miya, _Why can’t that guy be like Miya-san? He’s nice, respectable and clean. A good and ideal citizen. Why do I have to deal with a weird wallmart bought villain?_

“Dr. Clean, he’s waitin fer ya in the basement.” Miya-san says to him as he shapes a ball of rice in his hands.

_Basement? That’s new… It’s probably a trap, I should keep my guard up._

He nods at the man and makes his way through the back of the restaurant, he hears Miya-san tell him, “Tell the scrub to get his food, I ain’t takin him his food again” and a faint “lazy scrub”

He opens a cedar wood door, one that he knows would lead him to the staircase. Taking the bottom set of stairs, he holds on the black spandex material of his uniform, tugging the sides, it’s more than a little form fitting, the grey lines that intersect by the right side of his chest, flatters the muscles underneath the fabric. Good thing their pants are more relax, it even has two extra pockets, more space to put his cleaning materials, some kind of army pants but in black and matched with black ankle high boots. He thinks it looks somewhat ridiculous, but someone says otherwise.

He gets to the last step when he sees The Masked fox in the middle of the room, hands in his hips, in his usual Sakura printed Kimono, slightly open down, revealing the freckles on his chest. He hears him sing in his head…

**_Baby shark, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo_ _  
Baby shark, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo  
Baby shark, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo  
Baby shark_ **

****

Dr. Clean doesn’t know where it all went wrong. Why, one of the top heroes of a famous Superhero Association is assigned to this idiot. He sighs and thinks of submitting his resignation letter tonight. Stepping into his enemy’s line of sight, he calls out to him, “Fox, what is it this time? I know you’ve been calling my department, asking for me.” He finishes off with an unimpressed look.

“Mr. Clean!” the fox laughs out. “I don’t know what yer talking about?” **_Oh no, how does he know?! But I never said my name when I called! Or did I? Did I?!!!_** He panics internally and Dr. Clean sighs long and exasperatedly.

“Dr. Clean,” he corrects for the umptieth time. He steps closer to the evil genius, glaring at him the whole time. He just wants to get over this.

“Potato Potato” the fox shrugs at him. “If ya told me yer real name, there wouldn’t be any problems.”

“No.” Dr. Clean feels his eye twitch in annoyance. “You said potato the same way.”

“Exactly my point Mr. Clean.” **_He really came! I get to see him again! He looks so cute scowling like that, I love teasing him. Oh wait, I should tell him about my new plan._** “Anyway, my new inator” he holds up his hand, revealing a gold band around his ring finger with a black lining, “makes everyone do the baby shark dance. Aren’t I brilliant? I’m gonna use it on everyone in town.”

The hero takes a deep breath and steps closer to the villain, deciding against to question how the fuck making people dance that stupid godforsaken song. “Hand it over, Fox” he warns, five steps away, his defenses up and all his senses on guard.

The Masked Fox Laughs, ** _He’s so demanding its cute!_** Dr. Clean blushes at this. “I’m not playing games, Fox. I want to return home immediately.” He tries to steady his voice, stabilizing the drums in his chest.

The fox laughs again, deep and true. He wraps his arms around his stomach and double over. “I’m sorry, sorry.” He wipes the side of one of the eye holes of his mask. “It’s just…” He starts, now fidgeting and bouncing from one foot to another, he plays with the loose string from the sleeve of his kimono, “you can’t”

Dr. Clean looks at him, confused. “What do you mean?”

**_How do I tell him we’re trapped?_ **

****

The hero’s eyes widen in surprise, “This is a trap?!”

He could see the tips of the Masked Fox’s ears tainted in bright pink. “We’re standing on it.” Dr. Clean’s eyes fall on the floor, a bright color changing mat. _How didn’t I notice this?! “_ I’ve been standin ‘ere for an hour now.” The evil genius confesses, the hero looks at him, dumbfounded.

“You fell into your own trap, heh…” he huffs, amused.

The pink burns brighter, “I-It was an accident!” **_It’s not my fault I forgot! I just stumbled backwards, that’s all… I wasn’t dancing to WAP when it happened…_** “A ca-cat jumped at me!”

“You’re so stupid” he deadpans.

“YER stupid!”

Dr. Clean mumbles, something like _you’re proof._ “How do we get out?”

“It’ll only deactivate when ya dance..”

“When you what?” Guam is sounds so ideal, The Micronesian nation even offers beautiful white beaches, exotic wildlife, and intriguing culture and history. “and did you even try to escape?’

“’course I did!” he sighs defeated. “It’s not workin.. It doesn’t recognize the movements…” confusion laced on his voice.

“Maybe its because you’re a horrible dancer.” Dr. Clean challenges.

The fox scoffs offended, “’scuse me, I’m an awesome dancer.” **_I can’t believe this! I’ll show him!_**

****

“Then why are you still trapped?” he bemuses.

The Masked fox makes unintelligible noises, and huffs “And what are ya? Some god at dance?”

Dr. Clean raises his brow at this, “I’m a good dancer.”

* * *

"Yer a terrible dancer!” the fox breathes out, runs his fingers through his blonde hair. They’re both drenched in sweat from their dance battle to **What does the fox say.** The fox did excessive amounts of body rolls and hip thrusts, Dr. Clean swears to himself, _I will not fall for his pelvic sorcery._ While he does a terrible job at his own version of the robot dance, the Fox just laughs at him. “How can anyone be that horrible at the robot dance! It’s the robot dance! Everyone can do it!”

Dr. Clean puffs his cheeks and wipes the bead of sweat on his forehead, he pushes his hair back, its sticking to his face and its distracting. **_He looks.. he’s pretty.._** Dr. Clean meets amber eyes from behind the mask, they turn away the same time. He collects himself, and asks “What now?”

“It’s time to get serious.” The blonde grits out, he throws his mask to the side, revealing amber crystal orbs under sinfully long lashes, a slim pointed nose. Lips plump and moist, he must’ve been stressing on them as they appear freshly red. His jawline sharp and ghosts of constellations on his cheeks. _He’s so pretty_. “Do you know this song?”

He pushes down the shock with the **song choice** (he’s shocked with the song choice okay?) and nods his head.

An upbeat tune starts to play, they get into formation.

_Seollenda me likey  
Me likey, likey, likey  
Me likey, likey, likey  
Dugeun dugeun dugeun (heart heart)  
Me likey  
Me likey, likey, likey  
Me likey, likey, likey  
Dugeun dugeun dugeun_

They dance gracefully, the stiffness to Dr. Clean’s robot dance, gone. Their bodies sway to the beat, light on their toes, they fall into sync. They mouth the lyrics, once on the beat with their hips, they do the poses and shimmy their chests.

_BB Cream papapa_  
_Lipstick-eul mamama_  
_Camera-e damabolkka yeppeuge_  
_Igeo bomyeon useojwo_  
_Geurigo kkok nulleojwo_  
_Jeo mite angjeungmajgo saeppalgan (heart heart)_

The unmasked fox bent to his hips and lead Momo’s part of the song. When he stepped forward and clicked his fingers at the camera-ish dance part, he winks at Dr. Clean. _Idiot._

They hop and bounce from one place to another, their quick on their feet. They raise their right hand in the air, arching their backs slightly, as they step a few paces back then forward. They spread their arms sidewards and sway their body side to side.

_Geunde johayo jamdo mot jado_  
_Jigakhage dwaedo joheungeol_

Bending their knees, their hips bounce from right to left as their hands follow through the choreography of the dance.

_Seollenda me likey_  
_Me likey, likey, likey_  
_Me likey, likey, likey_  
_Dugeun dugeun dugeun (heart heart)_  
_Me likey_  
_Me likey, likey, likey_  
_Me likey, likey, likey_  
_Dugeun dugeun dugeun (heart heart)_

The song finishes, “Trap disabled” beeps out of the dancefloor. They collapse on each other, Dr. Clean under the Fox. Their chest rises and falls in unison. Their gross and covered in sweat but it feels nice. “I can’t believe ya know all the steps. That was amazin.” Dr. clean watches the fox speak, his face flushed from the dancing, his sweat rolling down his neck and disappears into the unseen territory under his kimono. “Right?!”

Dr. Clean blinks at him, he looks so vibrant and warm. “Y-yeah…”

Their eyes meet, their lips only inches apart. **_He’s so close… he’s warm too.. I want to stay like this.._** “A-ah, sorry bout that Dr. Clean, I should get off you now.” disappointment in his voice. He averts his eyes from the raven’s gaze, hoisting himself up with his elbow.

A strong arm wraps around his waist, pulling him back down. His head lands on the shoulder of the man under him.

“Let’s just stay like this for a little longer…” Dr. Clean snakes his other hand through golden curls. His captive squeaks from on top him.

“Atsumu.” The blonde angles his face to the crook of the raven’s neck.

“Is that some kind of disease?” Dr. Clean jokes.

“’s my name!” **_So mean!_** Atsumu pouts into Dr. Clean’s neck. “Miya Atsumu…” he whispers.

“Sakusa Kiyoomi.” Tightening his grip on Atsumu’s waist.

“Hey Omi-kun…” the blonde starts, “ya never told me what yer power is.” He pulls away slightly, looking hopeful at Kiyoomi.

“Oh, I can read minds.”

“What?!”

**Author's Note:**

> //Bonus//
> 
> A: So you've been reading my mind ever since?  
> K: Yes, also give me the inator  
> A: What inator?  
> K: The ring  
> A: [Atsumu takes the ring off and slips it on Kiyoomi's finger] So you'll marry me?  
> K: [blushing] I'm going home


End file.
